The $10,000 Pyramid
Game Format Main Game The game is played with two teams of two players (consisting of one celebrity & one contestant) in a game of word communication. Each game starts with the introduction of six categories arranged in a pyramid. In the main game, a category's position on the pyramid was not an indicator of its difficulty. The categories were usually puns hinting to the content within that subject. Each team in turn chose a category, and then a subject under that category was given. Each subject has seven (originally eight) words/phrases/names. The team had 30 seconds to guess the seven answers that fit into the category. One player described each item while the other player tried to guess what the words are. Each correct word was worth one point. When a word was passed, it cannot be returned to, but if the guesser can guess the word already passed, the team still scored. If at any time the clue giver gave away any part of the answer or conveyed the essence of the answer, a cuckoo sounded and the word was thrown out. Each team had three turns with the celebrities giving first in round one, the contestants giving in round two, and in round three they decided amongst themselves on who's giving and who's receiving. Big 7 In December 1974 (7 months after the show moved to ABC), a feature of the game appeared. At some point in the game, a team would uncover a special item called the Big 7. The team that exposed the Big 7 had 30 seconds to get all seven and win a trip. Later Pyramid shows had the Big 7 be worth $500 cash. ---- The team with the most points won the game. Winner's Circle The giver of the winning team faced a larger pyramid board of six subjects with the guesser having his/her back to the board. The winning team had 60 seconds to climb up to the top of the pyramid by getting all six. On each subject, the giver gave a list of items that fit the subject while the guesser tried to guess what they all have in common. As soon as the guesser gets the right subject or passed, they moved on to the next subject to the right. Upon a pass, the team can come back to it if there's time leftover though the guesser can still get the subject without going back to it. If at any time the giver gave an illegal clue (giving away part of the answer, conveying the essence of the answer, descriptions of the category or a synonym) a buzzer would sound, the subject was re-concealed and the team forfeited the chance at the big money. Starting in the ABC version, the giver was discouraged from using his/her hands which is why they were strapped into the chair. Even though the big money was forfeited, the team can still go for the other subjects, because when time ran out, the contestant still won money attached to the subjects guessed; of course, getting all six in 60 seconds without illegal clues won $10,000 and retired from the show. Otherwise, he/she returned to play in the next game. Here are the amounts for each subject: Trivia International Versions Main Article: Pyramid/International Merchandise Board Games Milton Bradley (1974,1976) Games from this incarnations were released in three editions (NOTE: the 2nd edition font was in red and blue colors). $(KGrHqF,!pEFB)uLB1O4BQjwnbMf8Q~~60_35.jpg|1974 mypDqKgukWBf2isKasE9FZQ.jpg|1974 (red font) 125146519_-1974-the-10000-pyramid-gamemilton-bradley-co-complete-.jpg|1974 (blue font) Z0040462.jpg|1976 Photos 10Pyramid.JPG Pyramid.jpg 10Pyramid.jpg 10Pyramid1.jpg 10Pyramid1.JPG 10Pyramid2.JPG $(KGrHqFHJFQFDLJqmlsmBQ39F3hI7Q~~60_12.JPG $(KGrHqJ,!jIFC)HneUj3BQ39E)7!9w~~60_12.JPG $(KGrHqVHJF!FDH)CLo3(BQ39FSKWPQ~~60_12.JPG Print ad $(KGrHqZ,!igFCw)tsRG3BQ1KUU4fig~~60_57.JPG 10pyr-ad1.jpg 29980_393334217893_248920_n.jpg 4292_80516087893_7389797_n.jpg Press 387182_10150402725488494_647580636_n.jpg 468890_10150638056098494_1715051141_o.jpg 10pyrpromo1.jpg 10pyrpromo3.jpg 10pyrpromo4.jpg Episode Status Video See Also The $20,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid The $25,000 Pyramid (1982) The $25,000 Pyramid (2010) The $50,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid The $100,000 Pyramid (1991) The $100,000 Pyramid (2000) The $500,000 Pyramid The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2000) The $1,000,000 Pyramid (2009) Pyramid (1996) Pyramid (1997) Pyramid (2002) Pyramid (2012) Pyramid Rocks The Junior Pyramid Junior Partner Pyramid All-Star Junior Pyramid Links The $10,000 Pyramid fan page Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:ABC Daytime Category:1973 Premiere Category:1974 Ending Category:CBS Daytime Category:1974 Premiere Category:1976 Ending Category:Pyramid